Rising
by Kasune
Summary: But of a hero or a villain is the question.


* * *

I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, as they belong to Craig McCracken.

* * *

The limo's occupant scowled as he looked out the window. Sure, it was only a drizzle now, but he hated being out while it rained.

"Are you sure you want to do this, sir?" The driver asked, pulling up to the curb.

"I'm going to be head of the company soon, Jensen." He sighed as he looked at the squat, little building. _It's kind of depressing._ He thought, turning to face the driver. "I want to know about every piece of property Morebucks Industries owns. Even this one."

"Of course, sir." Jensen responded, putting the limousine in park. Then he got out to open the door for the man. "Will you be needing anything else, Mr. Morebucks."

The heavy set man got out of the car, straightening his black tie. "Just wait in the limo, Jensen." The man replied as he walked towards the building. Stepping inside, he shook the water out of his brown hair.

"Hello, mister..." An old lady in her mid-fourties greeted him, though she looked more than a little tired.

"Morebucks." He smiled at her. "But I'd prefer Arnold at the moment."

"More-?" Her own smile turned to a look of panic as she looked around her. "Oh dear, it's not time for the yearly inspection, is it? I'm so sorry this place is such a mess, but we've-"

"Whoa, hold on!" He put up his hands to try and calm her down. "This is just an informal visit. I just wanted to see everything before I took over the company."

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry. It's just been so hectic lately. We've had-"

"That's quite alright. How about you give me a tour?"

* * *

"-and this is our dining room." The lady said, leading Arnold into a room full of kids eating. "Children, say hello to our landlord, Mr. Morebucks."

"Hello, Mr. Morebucks!" All of the kids chimed, save for a little girl sitting in a corner alone.

"Oh, I'm not the landlord yet. Just Arnold the visitor today." He turned to face the lady. "May I speak to the kids for a minute? I just want to know what they think of the place."

"Certainly. Just tell me when you're ready to move on."

Arnold waited for the lady to leave the room, then turned back to the kids. "Alright, everybody. What do you think of the place?"

"It's great!" All the children gave pretty much the same response as before, causing the man to frown.

He looked over at the girl who was just ignoring him. She couldn't have been five, so why did it annoy him so much that she was just sitting there. _Gonna find out._ He walked over beside her. "Are you alright? You're really quiet."

She just continued to stare at the table, her gaze just passing over her bowl.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why?" She asked, looking up.

"I just want to help."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

She went back to staring at the table.

"Fine." Arnold stood up, and started to head for the door. But something felt wrong. He looked down at his hand, finding his ring missing. He turned back to the orphan. "That is really funny. Can I have my ring back now?"

"I'm sowwy, what?"

"Can I please have my ring back."

"Will you be my fwiend?"

"What?"

"Will you be my fwiend?"

"Cute. I'll get you a teddy bear."

"Nah."

"Seriously. Ok...two teddy bears."

"Nah."

"You've got to be kidding me. I'll give you fifty bucks if you give it back to me."

"Don' want it."

"Take the money kid. It's the best deal you're gonna get."

"A kitty."

"What?"

"Iv you won' be my fwiend, gid me one."

Arnold scowled for the second time that day, then pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Jensen. Go to the pet store and get the prettiest cat in the store. Get some food as well, then come back to the orphanage." He then smiled a less genuine smile at the girl. "Can I have my ring back now?"

"Kay." She tossed the golden ring to him.

He caught it and smiled. "You know how to drive a bargain. What's your name?"

"Dwew."

"Well, Drew. I hope you will enjoy your kitty." He turned and walked through the door to find the lady.

* * *

"Sir?"

"What is it Jensen?"

"That was very nice of you, sir."

"I just wanted my ring back."

Jensen smirked. "Of course, sir."

"What is our next stop?"

"Utonium Enterprises."

"Take us then. But I want to go home after this."

"Of course sir."

* * *

(A/N: Ok, I know that this isn't really that long, pretty short for a first chapter, but I liked working on this and hope to get a new chapter up soon. Hope you like my current portrayal of Princess and Daddy Morebucks)


End file.
